Mad Father: The Search
by AshIzEpic
Summary: This is a epilogue (or a sequel) to after the events that took place in the game "Mad Father". Dio goes on a sort of adventure to find Aya... It DOES contain gore in certain parts and Dio x Aya action. Nothing too inappropriate. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Wow… so, mysterious," the young girl giggled to another as a young man passed by hastily. He wore a hood; it shaded the top half of his face. 'I don't need all this… attention,' he thought. The young man's name was Dio, he was on an important mission from well… heaven. He wore a simple shirt and rugged pants. Dio clutched several papers in his tight fist.

The small town used to be peaceful. Until a chain of disappearances caused the town to exchange peace and solitude for havoc. Most citizens in this secluded town barricaded their doors at night, in fear the same fate will fall upon them as did the abductees.

Dio pulled his hood off and looked at the woman at the Inn's front desk. She held the feather and quill loosely as she stared dreamily at him, "How may I help you, sir?" He looked back at her through his carelessly placed golden bangs, "One room, please?" He muttered it just audible for the woman to hear, she fumbled, blindly, with the keys hanging behind her. "Yes, yes of course. Ten coins for a night," she paused as she took Dio in a second time, "…but for _you_ it'll be five with a small favor." She dangled the keys before him, seductively. Dio snatched the keys out of her grasp and laid the ten coins on the desk.

* * *

He sighed as he threw open the door. The room was a single bed, a dresser, and a mirror. The wallpaper was peeling and the room had a musky smell, but Dio didn't care. All he cared about was finding her. He unattached the hood and pulled his shirt off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he gave a frustrated sigh. The bandage over his eye with still there.

_"Why is it that I still have this retched face?" He had asked her._

_"She will remember," was all the woman said to him before he left._

"She will fear me. Just like she did before," he cursed himself in the mirror. His other brown eye was still there though, a remainder of his once whole face. Mrs. Dravis had given him a sturdy body. No, not the one piece he hoped to get back. "Damn it all," he muttered to himself, "I'm here for one purpose only…" He spread the sheets of paper along the bed. Each had a sketch of a young man or woman's face. Each had a disappearance date, name, and other personal facts. It listed if they had a disease, disorder, or class.

Dio had memorized each; he knew everything about the disappearances. Probably more than what the local police knew. Not that they would know much, their cowering in a corner of the station. Refusing to go into the woods, where most have vanished.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black and white photo, Dio stared at it. Dravis must have put it there before his dispatch as a reminder of her appearance. Of course he wouldn't forget her appearance, especially of their last encounter, although it was years ago. He placed a charm upon her, "May you be smiled upon… Aya." He repeated those words while caressing the small picture of the girl's face with his thumb. His smug grew into a sad smile. Dio hadn't smiled like this for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

The gravel crunched under his feet. Dio pulled his hood off and surveyed his surroundings with a small map. It was morning; he slipped out of the Inn at 4:00 while it was still dark to escape the early rush.

The dirt road led him deep into the forest. Tall trees towered over him as if they were mocking him, daring Dio to go deeper… and that's just what he did. Several minutes later he arrived at a small sign that read:

**Dravis' Docter: Free for First Examination!**

It lead him to a small trail branching off of the vacant road. The trail was overgrown, 'Nobody's been down here for a while,' Dio thought. He looked down at the map for a split second… the trail didn't show. The straight line upon his face turned to a small smirk as he pulled the hood on once again, shading his face from recognition. 'That won't be a problem,' Dio thought smugly, 'She won't remember anyway.' He walked into the yard of a friendly cottage-like home. It was so… welcoming. 'No. Dio, remember your task,' he shook his head out of frustration.

Dio took a deep breath, making a quick reassurance that his hood was still on. He knocked three times, his heartbeat increased as the door creaked open to reveal a young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, with short black hair. She was smiling brightly, "Welcome!" she paused for a brief moment as she looked him up and down, "Are you hear for an examination?" Dio slowed his short breaths, "Y-yes."

The woman remained smiling, "Come on in-" she stopped and turned around before showing him to a room. "May I have a name?" it looked as if she was trying to peer at him under his hood, then again she had to be at least a foot shorter. "Erm…" Dio shrugged, 'That's right… I didn't tell her my name before.' "It's just D-Dio," he stuttered. She giggled, "Well, Mister D-Dio. If we are going to go on with the exam, you can't pass with a hood now can you?"

Dio hid the smile that threatened to surface as he gripped the edge of his hood and pulled it off. The young woman stared at him with wide eyes. "Aya… I know I'm hideous," Dio stared back, wanting to know what she was thinking. "No… No…" she murmured. Aya gave out a small laugh, "You're… here… but h-how?" He shifted uncomfortably, "Your mother. She sent me." She gave him a small smile, "Why didn't you tell me you had a name before?" "It's a touchy subject," it hurt him to look at her. "My mother. She sent you, why?"

Dio took a deep breath, "The souls, Aya." Aya looked at him, confused, "Hadn't I helped them? Hadn't they separated from their bodies? To Heaven?" He looked down at his hands. "Dio. Jean, the last one. She was poor, had nobody. Her doctor refused to tell her that she had an incurable disease because of that. Dio, she was in pain and I helped her find a better place… did she make it there?" Dio slowly looked up at her, "Someone… someone has to take them there."

Aya walked up to Dio hugged him tightly, "I missed you. Please don't leave me again." His eyes widened, he embraced her back. Feeling the warmth of being somewhat alive again filled him. "How could you miss someone that you hardly knew?" he whispered. Aya pulled back and looked up at him, her blue eyes glistened, "I knew you cared about me. You sacrificed yourself for me… and quite frankly not a lot of people did that for me." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I-I missed you too, Aya, I don't want to go either. I missed the way you smiled." Dio felt his cheeks grow warm, "I missed how your eyes sparkled."

He felt his heartbeat quicken, "I hadn't felt the way a felt around you in well… forever.

"You make me feel alive, Aya."

* * *

**A/N: Please, excuse the super shortness! **


	3. Chapter 3

Aya looked at Dio. Her face revealed mixed feelings. Dio looked down, shaking his head, "Hm." He laughed, "I'm sorry, Aya. I intruded. That's not what any gentleman would do, I understand if you don't feel the same way." Dio stood there, hoping to God this would be over… it was the embarrassment of the confession that has weighed onto him. "Dio, I…" She started to play with the end of her hair. A nervous habit caused it. Dio mentally cursed himself for causing her to become like this. She avoided eye contact, "… I-" Dio yelled in agony as pain pounded from the inside of his skull. "Dio!" She screamed as he stumbled into a wall, clutching his throbbing head.

He refused to be helped up, "Aya their coming." Aya looked confused, "Who?" He breathed in a deep breath as he recovered, "The Others." Dio sighed, "I need to get them out of here, if they stay too long The Others will drag them back to another dimension." He turned to Aya with a stern expression, "If they have enough time they'll drag you with them, too." Aya looked down, contemplating the situation and nodded, "I-I understand. How long do you think we ha-"

"_AAAAYYYAAA_" A voice echoed. The two froze, Aya's eyes widened. "F-Father?" The voice seemed to grow near.

"_AAAYYYAA, WHY DID YOU GOOOO? DADDY WANTS YOU BACK…_"

Aya took hold of Dio's arm. A door to their right creaked open. Aya gasped, "Maria!" A older woman with grey streaks in here hair walked out holding a knife, "Aya…" she whispered. Dio grabbed Aya's hand, "We need to hurry." Thunder boomed outside. Dio threw open the door, the two ran outside. "What's happening!" Aya yelled over the wind. "As they come closer they get stronger, if I can move the souls to Heaven. Well, The Others will lose the trail. When I leave, you'll be safe again Aya."

She looked down, somewhat sad, "O-okay." Dio nodded and pulled her into the forest before several hooded figures appeared in front of the once pleasant home. As they ran through the trees and brush Aya grasped Dio's hand tighter, 'But what if I don't want you to leave?' Twigs snapped at her dress like, the edges had been torn.

"Where should we go?" Aya said, confused. "Somewhere, where you can stay legitimately safe…" Dio looked down at the hand Aya held and he left a blush coming on, 'No, not now not ever. S-She doesn't feel the same way.'

**_CRUMBLE_** Aya screamed as a decaying hand wrapped itself around her ankle. "Dio!" The hand tripped her as it started pulling into the ground. Dio grabbed her wrist before she was knee deep. "Hold on!" He yelled, willing all his strength to pull her back up. The hand let go throwing the two to the ground. Aya blinked back tears when she saw her red ankle, it had a bloody handprint to go along. Dio ripped the end of his flimsy shirt and wrapped it around her ankle; he paused at looked up at her, "Don't scare me like that again."

Aya managed a smile, "I'll try." Dio looked down before smiling, "I-I think you're fine." She slowly got up and winced, nearly falling. "It's okay, I got you," Dio wrapped her arm around his shoulders for a stilt. "Thanks, Dio." He just nodded.

"_AAAYYAAA~_"

Her gripped tightend around him, "Don't worry, he's at a distance, although, I'll need to go soon." Dio looked around. "Oh…" was all Aya said. He leaned her to a tree. "Are… are you leaving, now?" He looked out at the meadow they arrived at, "Yes. For your safety. They'll be back to whatever dimension they came from." Right when Dio was walking out into the field he felt a tug. "Please don't go," Aya pleaded. He turned around with eyes wide. She was on the brink of crying, "Please, your really the only person who's ever, truly, cared about me." Dio looked into her eyes, "A-Aya…"

He sighed, "Aya, you know it can't be. I need to go back, sometime. I was sent to you for one reason, returning with the souls. If I don't complete that task, then… well, they will be sentenced to eternal death and you will be dragged back along with them." He paused and brushed a tear from her face, "I love you, so, I can't let that happen to you." He smiled. She looked down, "I know, I'm being selfish. I-I'm sorry." Dio placed his hand under her chin, making her eyes be on him. "What's there to be sorry about?"

Dio leaned in and placed his lips on hers. It was a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life. Then… he felt sharp metal on his neck. The blissful kiss ended when he was abundantly pulled back. A male voice whispered in his ear, "How dare you attempt to take my daughter away."


	4. Chapter 4

Dio's breathe halted, 'How…?'

He looked around trying to make sense of the situation. Several hooded men stood around him and Aya. "Aya…" he trailed off. He could tell she was petrified, her eyes stared at the face breathing into Dio's hear. Aya's breath quickened as she took a couple steps back. She looked at Dio, concerned. His face was stern, 'I'm here to protect you,' he thought, 'Go, please.' As if she could hear his thoughts she sprinted off. The voice growled behind him, somewhat earnest that this had happened, "Get her." The several men disappeared, leaving smoke in each place like in a movie. The knife was released and the attacker kicked Dio to the ground. He quickly get up to his feet.

"Are you insane, boy?!" The man's hood fell off the top of his head. When the light hit his face, Dio could have gasped, but his expression remained undeterred. He wore oval shaped glasses, so thick that his eyes didn't appear, his hair was a milk chocolate color… all the same since their last encounter. Fury grew in Dio's chest, 'How dare he show his face!'

Aya's father laughed. It sounded maniacal. "Ah! The Nameless Boy, eh?" Dio's anger swelled. "I remember… you were an orphan on the side of the road. Nobody cared about you, they just walked past you like a pile of trash," he laughed. "Shut up," Dio whispered under his breath. The Doctor continued, tapped his chin in remembrance, "It seemed like yesterday that I took you home, fed you, gave you company. You were so happy." Dio felt his hands form fists. "You were so willing. I told you that it wouldn't hurt," he chuckled, "Then, the blood come. Your eye, so beautiful on that doll. Unfortunately you had died from the loss of blood by then. My, my, how you've grown since then."

The Doctor's hand reached out to Dio's face. "Don't touch me!" He slapped the man's hand away. Aya's father laughed quietly, it then turned into a bellowing chuckle, and escalated to a dark cackle.

The scene around them melted, the mad doctor faded away before Dio could get to him. "You coward," Dio growled. A dark scenery appeared around him, Dio looked around confused and dazed. A chilled wind hit him. Dozens of tombstones appeared for him when he squinted through the haze, his breath froze. Dio looked down at the tombstone in front of him. He knelt down and felt the inscribed writing with his hand.

Bony fingers wrapped around his wrist, "_DDDiiioooo..._" A voice whispered. A face appeared from the ground. His eyes grew wide, "No, no this is impossible." Before him stood Aya as a seven year old, decaying flesh hung from her bones. She wore the same tattered dress from the night the curse wore off. "No… no…no," he shook his head in rejection as he crawled back. "Dio… Dio… why didn't you help me? Why? I loved you Dio," her sweet voice remained. "Aya, I didn't know! I'm sorry," he felt tears form.

The scene broke away when he heard Aya scream, not the decaying Aya, but the flesh and bones Aya. Dio brushed the tears from his eyes angrily, "Aya!" he yelled then looked at the direction where she had ran.

The doctor was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrenaline flowed through Dio's veins as he ran into the brush. He ignored the sharp twigs scraping his face and arms. "Aya!" He screamed again. 'No, please just give me a little bit more time,' he thought. Dio reached into his pocket and produced a jar the size of your spacebar. He whispered, "_In hoc dolium iacet animas purus corde. Mitte eis mecum_." A small flash concealed the spell.

Dio let oxygen fill his lungs as he reached a small patch; the tall trees let no light shine through. "Ah, ah, ah!" He heard the doctor say. Dio turned his head and there stood Aya and her father resting the knife against her neck. "One more step and she comes with me… now that, as I see, you have the souls," he paused for emphasis, "Then, again. I'll just take my little Aya with me anyway. Why wait!"

"Wait! …just one second," Dio yelled before the Doctor plunged the knife into her. Dio thought of her smile, her laugh… how he came to love someone who's the daughter of a murderer. He couldn't bare to see such a beautiful girl be wasted. "What could you possibly want, boy!" The Doctor said waving the knife carelessly in the air. "Take me instead of Aya." Mr. Dravis looked at Dio, puzzled. "… and what do you have to give me?"

Dio held up the jar. The doctor laughed, "I small jar of worthless souls? So foolish. What do I need with those puny mortals?" "No… no. The jar," Dio looked down. 'It'll be worth it, right?' "It's a glass ja-" he squinted at the item in Dio's hand. "That's not possible," he released Aya, throwing her out of his way like a child throwing his old toy to the side for the new one. Dio winced as her hands broke her fall, 'I-I'm sorry, Aya.' The doctor's eyes were locked on the jar.

"It is," Dio tried to keep his attention. "After a millennia of search and sacrifices this jar, the Collector, was relinquished to me when…" he swallowed, "W-when I died." He pulled it out of the madman's grasp. "Why in the world would it be given to _you_?! A device that can harvest even the most powerful of souls of the universe…" Dravis stared at it in awe. Dio shrugged, "I honestly don't have that answer, destiny perhaps?" The doctor laughed and gripped the knife, "Destiny?! As if it were real. Maybe you're right boy. Maybe it's my destiny to have the item for me to protect."

Dio looked down at the jar. Several white lights flew around like fireflies. "W-what are you doing?" the doctor looked suddenly alarmed.

Dio looked up to them and whispered, "_Ego, Dio Youngman-_"

"No, you wouldn't dare," Dravis growled.

Dio continued regardless, "_-advoca in reliquias vos, qui iacent in coactor. Afferte Destruxisti omnes qui resistunt Tuum ad inferos se."_

The doctor screamed at this point, "It will destroy yo-".

Dio grasped the jar and as he felt the energy being withdrawn from him, "_Ad suam consumunt, aeternitatem in capit mortis!_"

_His vision flashed white._

* * *

__**A/N: I'll I have to say is I hope nobody knows latin... *Hint, hint.***


End file.
